


The Doctor

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Series: Fandom Poetry [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cause he's my fave!, First part of a poetry collection which have been written over 8 years, Gen, Love for The Doctor, Mainly based around Matt Smith's Doctor, Poetry, Rhyme, This was an early one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: A poem about The Doctor (I thought of Eleven, but you choose your favourite, they're all the same person!)





	The Doctor

_The Doctor_

There was a young man from Gallifrey,                                                                                                            Who stole a TARDIS and ran away.

He named himself The Doctor,                                                                                                                         A name he insisted on keeping when playing soccer.

He was asked "Doctor Who?"                                                                                                                            To that, he said, "That's new!"

Friends, companions, wives,                                                                                                                            All of them recognised.

But the Doctor is a lonely man,                                                                                                                        He's lost more than anyone can.

He sits alone all day,                                                                                                                                        In his TARDIS, where he will stay.


End file.
